


Not My Berth

by Merfilly



Series: The Great Wish Virus [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Mace Windu has a strange awakening. It's only the beginning.





	Not My Berth

This was not his berth.

His clothing was mysteriously missing.

He was definitely not alone.

With a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach, Mace Windu opened his eyes to the presence he knew too well and yet could not fathom how they had ended up like this.

"Morning, sir," Ponds said, a faint smile chasing itself onto his lips. "Master Yoda said, and I quote, 'forgive yourself, you must'. I already assured him that I chose freely."

Mace glanced down their bodies, both bare, and almost regretted the necessity of his next words. "I'm not certain how I came to be here, and if I was—"

"Sir… please don't say anything else." Ponds got steel in his voice. "There was a virus that apparently raced through you Jedi via the Force. It took away inhibitions on the thing most desired. I'm flattered, on one hand, regretful you don't recall it, and hopeful that you will let me take better care of you going forward, sir."

Mace typically was honest with himself and others. He was just so accustomed to ignoring the baser parts of his drive, and committed to eschewing attachments, as befit the Master of the Order.

Yet here he was, Ponds was happy with what had happened, and Mace didn't really want to hurt his Commander by denying this. 

"You said it hit others?" Mace prodded, dropping the protest, and leaving them, naked, in his Commander's berth, as the de facto state of his existence.

"Oh yes sir," Ponds said, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Master Yoda was kind enough to send a text doc detailing what he has learned so far from among all of the units that I could read while you slept."

"How bad is it?" Mace asked him.

"I'd say interesting, more than bad. You Jedi are a bit repressed in the oddest ways," Ponds told him, shaking his head a bit. "I think we should hit the 'fresher, sir, and eat, before I brief you. Master Yoda might even have figured out what to do about Skywalker before we finish that."

"First, I think our current repose is sufficient reason for you to call me by name, off-duty," Mace began. "Second, good ideas, all of that. Third… why am I not surprised Skywalker tops the list?"

Ponds chuckled, but nodded. "Had to be certain, Mace, how you wanted this."

To Mace's credit, he didn't say the words 'with you safe, far from me'. He could, and would adapt, to what this virus had betrayed him into starting.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wish upon a Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343448) by [LornaD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LornaD/pseuds/LornaD)
  * [Twinkle, Twinkle I wonder what you are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362942) by [LornaD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LornaD/pseuds/LornaD)




End file.
